1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse, and more particularly to a fuse assembly having a warning or indicating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical fuses includes a pair of conductor blades or prongs secured in a transparent casing, and a fuse member secured between the conductor blades. No warning or indicating devices may be used for warning the users that the fuse member has been burned out or has been broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fuses.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fuse assembly having a warning or indicating device for indicating that the fuse member has been burned out or has been broken, and for allowing the user to change the fuse member right away.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a fuse assembly comprising a casing, two prongs secured in the casing, a fuse member received in the casing and secured between the prongs, and means for generating an indicating signal when the fuse member is broken.
The indicating signal generating means includes a pair of conductor blades electrically coupled to the prongs respectively, and an indicating member secured between the conductor blades. The indicating member may be a light device, or a buzzer, or the like, for generating an indicating light or a warning sound when the fuse member is broken, such that the users may know that the fuse member has been broken and may change the fuse member right away.
The conductor blades each includes a first end having a slot formed therein for receiving the prongs and for electrically coupled to the prongs respectively.
The indicating member includes two legs secured to the conductor blades respectively for electrically coupled to the conductor blades.
The indicating signal generating means further includes a cap attached to the ends of the conductor blades. The cap may be secured to the casing, or may include a latch or a catch or the like for engaging with the casing and for securing the casing and thus the conductor blades to the casing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.